1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of support structures for vertical Venetian blinds and more particularly relates to an improved track and system for support of such blinds or other hanging members such as draperies and the like.
2. History of the Prior Art
At present there are many systems on the market for support of vertical Venetian blinds of the type wherein the vanes or louvers oscillate from side to side to allow or prevent the entry of light into a room. Such vertical Venetian blinds can also be used as room or area dividers and usually have a plurality of louvers suspended in a fashion from a track in a manner so that they are oscillatable and transversely movable. The louvers may be gathered to one side or the other of the opening in which they are placed dependent upon the movement of the carrier elements upon which they are affixed at their tops. Such tracks in the past have taken the form of carrier elements suspended from a track member having gripping means to hold the louver and means such as having weights suspended therein at the base of each louver for preventing their non-controlled movement. In some systems of the prior art key holes are utilized with chain extending from one louver to another being affixed to each after passing through the larger aperture of the keyhole and then caught in a narrower segment thereof. The direction of the oscillation of the louvers is accomplished by movement of control members in the upper track that rotate the carrier elements that support the louver. In the present art these control members may be a series of rods extending through the upper track upon which gears are mounted and which by rotation of these rods through a series of worm gears carrier elements are rotated. Other simpler supports utilize control chains or cables which rotate the carrier element. It is notable in the prior art that vertical louver drapes have a very high cost and are very specialized as to function.